


And Along Came You

by coldsobashouto



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cherry blossom and Joe are in love on the side, Fantasy AU, Fluff and Angst, Langa is anxious, Langa is so lonely, M/M, Reki is sunshine, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldsobashouto/pseuds/coldsobashouto
Summary: Prince Langa Hasegawa of Nullam has everything he could dream of. He's the sole heir to a well off kingdom with a kind mother and attentive servants. He's always had plenty of food, plenty of money, and plenty of books.He has never wanted for anything, so why does he feel so empty?Langa doesn't know, but a young captain by the name of Reki Kyan befriends him, and Reki thinks he can help Langa discover what he's missing.Idea Credit: YUJ1LUVR on twitter/seadawnns on ao3
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	1. Orange Stained Tablecloths

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work is inspired by a tweet made by YUJ1LUVR on twitter/seadawnns on ao3, who kindly let me use their idea!
> 
> I'm quite the sucker for fantasy AU's and Sk8 the Infinity currently has my heart, so I hope you all enjoy :)

The sun streaming into his room was too bright, and Langa found himself squinting as he was roused from his sleep. There was frost dotting the edges of the window, sparkling patterns caressing the high peaks of the glass stretching from floor to ceiling. The light sent sparkling rainbows across his room and though Langa was initially annoyed by the bright streaks cascading into his eyes, he soon adjusted to the light and was struck by the way his room had become the inside of the prism. Hues of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple stretched across his bedsheets and onto his hands. They careened onto the canopy of his bed and onto the bookshelf across the room from him.

This was the first time in a week the sun had finally shown itself, and though the long winter was far from over this was a glimmer of hope in the midst of bleak snowstorms and blizzards. Langa smiled.

Just as he stood up out of bed, there was a knock at his chamber door and he started.

“Yes?” He called, rubbing his eyes blearily. The lilting voice of his chambermaid sounded from the other side of the heavy oak door.

“Prince Langa! You’re late for breakfast with your mother. Should I inform the queen that you are unwell?” Langa’s stomach dropped to his feet.

Damn it.

Langa had completely forgotten about breakfast with his mother, and he immediately began to rush around tearing through his wardrobe for a clean tunic and briefs.

“Prince Langa? Are you alright?” 

There was another knock at the door and he managed to pull on a dark blue tunic before shouting a mildly strangled cry of, “Be out in one moment! Thank you, Elise!” 

As Langa struggled to pull on his boots he caught a glimpse of himself in the looking glass on his vanity and winced. His jaw-length hair was a wreck, strands of blue going in every direction except the way they were supposed to go. He hurriedly dunked his hand in a basin of water in an attempt to flatten it but to no avail. After warring with the monster for a solid five minutes, Langa huffed and took one last look. He was a wreck. 

The Prince of Nullam was a wreck.

Langa stumbled into the dining room, accidentally being as loud as he could possibly be and earning stares from every maid and butler in the room. Everyone in the room except his mother, who had her back turned to the door.

“Good morning my love, you’re late.” As she spoke, Langa hurried to his place across the table from her, but not before giving her a brisk kiss on the cheek.  
“So sorry mother, the morning got away from me.” Once he had found his seat he took a deep breath, trying to not make it obvious that he had basically run from his chambers and through the castle. She smiled at him knowingly, and Langa knew there was nothing about his state of being that was subtle.

“I just wanted to go over the itinerary, along with things I think you should know are upcoming for the next few months.” The Queen began to read things from a long piece of parchment, and though the Prince truly cared about what she had to say, he felt his mind wandering while he picked through pancakes and fruit. 

Langa knew he was lucky to be in the position he was. He had never worried about anything important in his life, never been worried about money or having food on the table. There were people constantly at his beck and call, twenty-four hours a day and seven days a week. The worst thing that had ever happened in Langa’s life was his father passing away, but that had happened over a decade ago. For all intents and purposes, he should be perfectly happy. The monotony was getting to him if he was being quite honest. Breakfast with his mother every Sunday, advisory meetings every Wednesday, working on his studies, and reading in the library daily. He was bored.

“Langa, darling? Are you feeling well?” He was unceremoniously snapped back to reality by his mother calling his name, which was unfortunate for the crystal goblet of orange juice that he toppled with a sudden movement from his hand. Immediately, his dining attendant Robert was at his elbow sopping up the orange stained linens. Langa waved him away, much to the older man’s chagrin but he obliged with a bow. “Are you alright dear? You’ve seemed a little… far off today.”

“I’m fine mother, honestly. I’m just tired from being up late reading.” His mother shot him a look.

“What did I say about getting enough rest? Preparations are being made for the solstice ball next month and I desperately need you to be ready for that. You know what this event means my dear.” And unfortunately, Langa knew exactly what this event meant. It was his first ball as an eligible man. He would be expected to invite young women to dance, to learn their names, and be interested in their hairstyles. He would be expected to find them attractive enough to court, and later on to marry.

Marriage.

Langa didn’t want to think about marriage. Instead, he gave what he felt to be an extremely pained smile and nodded. “Right, the solstice ball. I’m sorry for causing you stress, I’ll do better.” He did want to do better, for his mother’s sake at least. She smiled and took a bite of strawberry.

“Thank you, Langa.” He nodded again, not saying anything as he tried to lock the concept of marriage in the furthest recesses of his brain so as not to think of it. They finished their breakfast with idle chatter about his studies and the books he was reading, but as Langa stood to leave his mother said, “Oh dear, one more thing. With the rumors of looters to the South, I’ve made the decision to add an additional company to our ranks. I just wanted to let you know, if the castle seems to be crawling with even more guards than usual.” ‘Perfect, more people to watch me scramble through the castle every time I’m late.’ Langa thought, though he just said, “Thank you for letting me know, have a good week mother.” And left after giving her another kiss on the cheek.

As Langa walked through the castle back to his chambers, he was distinctly aware of the empty echo his footsteps made against the stone walls. There were a few guards who bowed to him in the halls, but other than that he was alone in his hike back to his sanctuary. He tucked a rogue piece of hair behind his ear and smiled at Elise as he entered his room, and she smiled back while she placed the last pillow on his bed.

Elise asked him gently, “Is there anything I can get you, sir? I could have a cup of coffee brought if you like?” Langa’s heart warmed. He loved his mother dearly and would do anything for her, but Elise had truly raised him.

“Thank you Elise, but I think I’d like to be alone for now,” Langa told her, and she nodded.

“Of course my Prince, enjoy your afternoon,” Elise told him, then shut his door softly behind her.

The smile melted off of Langa’s face as he collapsed backward onto his freshly made bed. His mattress held him warmly while he stared up at the silken canopy and wracked his brain for why he felt the way he did, why there seemed to be a hole somewhere in his life. The Prince of Nullam had everything and hadn’t truly wanted anything… ever.

So what was missing?


	2. The Storage Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small TW for brief mention of disordered eating <3
> 
> Here is chapter 2, please enjoy! Thank you for all the love on chapter 1 so far :)

One of Langa’s favorite places in the castle was the library, and the deeper he went into the stacks and shelves the better. The natural light faded in the deeper parts, and when he walked far enough into the forest of books there was only lamplight casting terrifying and towering shadows onto the cold stone walls. He liked the solace and the smell of old books so when he wasn’t in his room he was in the library, at the same worn oak table in a far corner of the history wing.

Langa was making an attempt at studying his Nullam History book… he had an essay due to his tutor the next day, but all he could think about was the ball. He had managed to put it off in his mind for the past six months, convincing himself it was so far away that the day would simply never come. Now, as much as he would like to, it would be irrational to put it off any longer. 

The Prince either had to come to terms with his fate or be caught completely off guard the day of and make a fool out of himself and his mother, and though he wasn’t necessarily concerned about how he would appear, he wouldn’t be caught dead making his mother look bad.

Elise was already fussing over what he would wear, and had sent his measurements to the tailor months ago to have a brand new tunic made for the occasion. Langa had tried to convince her it wasn’t a big deal, but she had dismissed his dismissal with a teary sigh.

“My darling by this time next year you’ll likely be engaged… my little prince.” Her voice hitched and she had to excuse herself to find her composure again. Langa felt ill.

Engaged.

Him? He couldn’t imagine it, though everyone else in his life had no problem imagining it at all. It was almost like everyone else could picture his life when Langa felt he was still very much in the dark.

By the time the prince managed to continue to focus on his book it was past dinner time, and he snapped it shut with a sigh as his stomach made some sort of ungodly sound. He hadn’t eaten all day.

If Elise found out she would have a fit. He had to keep up his strength to be prepared for the ball, and if he became too scrawny it would be more difficult for him to find a young lady to court. All the suitable women were being sent in search of a strong and capable prince, not a malnourished shadow on the wall.

Maybe if he stopped eating he wouldn’t have to participate in the ball.

Langa shook the idea out of his mind before he could consider it properly. Elise would know… she had a funny way of knowing what he was doing even if he felt he was doing a proper job of keeping it a secret, and besides, he would loathe himself more if he embarrassed his mother.

He wound his way out of his hiding spot in the depths of the library, history book in hand and gave a small smile to the attendant who curtsied as he left. As soon as he was certain she couldn’t see him anymore the smile melted off his face and he dragged a hand through his hair. Langa considered going to the kitchens to see if there was any food he could take without being too much of a bother, but realized it was very possible a council member would be in that wing of the castle and he didn’t want to be subject to more discussions of the ball.

Instead he decided he would ask Elise to bring him food to his chamber. His day of solitude had been welcome and Langa certainly did not want to ruin it. 

The prince took a side corridor to his chambers, knowing that it would be safe from any guards. They were trained not to gawk at him or his mother, but sometimes Langa could feel their stares on his back. He was really not in the mood to be treated like a zoo animal when he had gone almost a full day of being alone.

As Langa turned a corner, he heard voices and heavy footsteps down the hall and subsequently froze in his tracks. 

There were never any guards in this hall, maybe the odd servant or two but it was nearly time for them to eat and so he didn’t know why anyone would be here. His ears were not mistaken though. Just around the next corner there was a heavy clank of armor intermingling with gruff voices, the unmistakable sound of two or more guards walking straight in his direction.

Suddenly, he flashed back to the conversation he had had with his mother earlier that week.

_“With the rumors of looters to the South, I’ve made the decision to add an additional company to our ranks. I just wanted to let you know, if the castle seems to be crawling with even more guards than usual.”_

__

Langa bit his tongue. He supposed the new guards had arrived.

He turned on his heel with the book now clutched very tightly in his hand, looking desperately for somewhere he could remain unseen until the men passed. His breathing began to turn shallow as panic truly set in. There was no rational reason to be quite as anxious as he was but the idea of having to interact with guards and new recruits no less, seemed in that moment to be a fate equal to death. 

His eyes suddenly locked onto a storage closet, and he managed to stumble across the corridor and into the worn oak door. His hand fumbled with the doorknob until he shakenly opened it and rushed into the cool cramped space.

Except it wasn’t just a cool cramped space he ran into.

Before he knew it he was toppling over, a flash of red entering his vision as he and another person went careening into a rack of armor.

“What the-” The other person, a man Langa swiftly realized, yelped as armor crashed around them. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He barked as soon as the dust settled, and they were no longer in immediate danger of concussion via plate metal.

“I am so sorry I didn’t think anyone else would be-” Langa began to apologize until they made eye contact and the other man’s brown eyes widened.

“Prince Langa. Shit, I mean, uh, I am so sorry your highness I didn’t realize I thought it was some foolish guard, I mean not that you’re foolish I just thought-” The young guard continued to ramble and made to stand up from the mess surrounding them. Langa heard the other group of guards walking down their corridor and managed to get out a panicked shush, which shut the man right up and stopped him in his tracks.

“I’m sorry,” Langa whispered hurriedly, “I just really don’t want to run into any more guards. Please don’t leave, I don’t think I can bear it.” 

The guard gave him a quick glance and stood up anyway, much to Langa’s dismay. He would have to explain to new recruits why he was in a storage closet. More embarrassment on his mother’s name.

He felt panic rise up again in his throat as the other man took a step towards the door. Langa started to straighten his tunic, desperate to be the least disheveled he could be as he was forced to introduce himself to a group of new people.

“Captain Kyan, is everything okay? We heard some loud noises and got worried.” Langa cringed. Of course he was a new captain. The Prince braced himself for exposure, running through excuses in his head as to why he was in a storage closet. The guards wouldn’t question it to his face, but they would talk about him behind his back. He just knew it.

“Yes gentlemen I’m just fine, tripped over a loose stone on the floor and knocked some armor off the rack. Nothing to worry about, I put it all back. Now back to your patrol please, I’ll be behind you in one moment.” The Captain’s voice was assured and strong. There were huffs of assent from the guards just feet from where Langa stood, silent. He heard them begin to make their way down the hall until the clanking armor was distant and muffled.

The red-haired captain poked his head back in the door.

“They’re gone your majesty.”

“Please… just call me Langa.” He was astounded, barely able to control his shaking hands and he extended one to the captain.

“Captain Reki Kyan.” Reki Kyan took his hand firmly and shook it.

“Thank you Captain.” Langa tried to steady his voice into something remotely royal.

“If we’re doing first names you can just call me Reki.” Reki smiled widely, and Langa was struck by the genuity of it. People usually smiled at him because they had to. Reki seemed genuinely happy.

“Of course… Reki.” Langa dropped his hand and ran his fingers through his hair again. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. I’ll see you around, Langa.” Something in his heart warmed. Even if he asked people to just call him Langa they usually didn’t listen, calling him some version of ‘prince’ or ‘your majesty’. The only people who regularly called him Langa were his mother and Elise.

“Yes. Have a good evening.” Langa choked out. Reki went to leave but poked his head back in and said, “The rest of the guards are beginning their dinner. You shouldn’t run into anyone else.” And he was really gone, his footsteps disappearing around the corner.

Reki had been correct, Langa made it back to his chamber without any other surprises. He changed into night clothes and called Elise to bring him a bowl of broth and a sandwich which he devoured as he finished his essay.  


For the first time in a week Langa fell asleep easily.


	3. 3:00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is finally here! Thank y'all for being so patient with me, I'm truly loving writing this fic. I hope you all enjoy!!

“Langa, please meet me and Kaoru in the council chamber today at 3:00. We have something we would like to discuss with you.”  
Your Mother

He woke up to the note neatly placed on his desk, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he deciphered the words through bleary vision. He knew if Kaoru was involved it must be either annoying or serious, potentially both. The head of the royal council was a stickler for the rules and for appearances, but Langa knew he usually meant well.

Still, the fact that his mother gave no reason set unease coursing through him.

Langa checked the grandfather clock steadily ticking away in the corner of his chamber: 10:00. He had 5 hours to prepare for whatever Kaoru and his mother had to say, and Langa wasn’t sure if he was going to like whatever it was. The prince crawled back into bed and stared at his canopy for several minutes, contemplating what he should do with all of the nervous energy which now plagued his tired body. He was sure he had things to do, but now that he had something to be anxious about there was nothing on his mind but the meeting. His anxiety tended to be all-consuming.

So Langa sat on his bed and dwelled. He tried to distract himself by reading but after he realized he had been staring at the same sentence for five minutes he set the book down in frustration and held his head with discouragement. There was no reason for him to be so incredibly nervous, but alas his anxiety never failed to get the best of him.

He didn’t know what was wrong with him, why things as simple as a meeting sent him into fits of fear. He didn’t know how to fix it, and he dreaded the day soon approaching when he would have to fool a woman into accepting his silliness and think of him as a suitable man. A suitable future king. 

Langa glanced at the clock after what felt like an eternity. It was only half-past noon. He groaned, certain that he had been doomed to the purgatory of waiting forever for something that probably wasn’t even a big deal. Langa’s stomach suddenly made an ungodly sound and he became acutely aware of the hunger gnawing at him. He had been so nervous he hadn’t eaten breakfast, and lunchtime was about to pass him by as well. 

“Elise? Are you here?” Langa wandered outside of his chambers and knocked on Elise’s door, but there was no answer. He hadn’t expected there to be, as she had designated meal times all to herself. 

His stomach gave another pang, anxiety lingering and twisting into the hunger making it even more painful. Langa knew he couldn’t face Kaoru and his mother like this, it would likely make his overreaction even worse.

Langa steeled himself for his looming venture, and after making himself presentable enough to be seen in the halls, he made his way to the kitchens. His walk was relatively undisturbed, as the entire castle staff save for a few guards had their meals at the same time. It was not uncommon to enter the dining hall and hear raucous laughter from the guards sharing sandwiches, but Langa rarely ate in the dining hall. If he ate outside of his room it was with his mother in her private dining room or in the kitchen.

Guards were just starting to pour out of the dining hall as Langa went to push open the door to the kitchen, chuckling together as usual. He ducked in before any of them could take notice of him, and was immediately greeted with savory aromas enveloping him.

He liked the kitchen because it was busy enough that no one really had time to treat him differently. It was almost constantly bustling, especially at meal times.

A woman rushed past him holding a stack of dishes, looked at him, and said, “Good afternoon Prince Langa” then rushed away without so much as a bow.

Langa loved it.

The smell of whatever was cooking drew him to the main preparation area where he pulled up a stool to sit at the counter.

A very large and muscular green-haired man was whistling to himself as he stirred a pot on the stove, and Langa smiled, already feeling some semblance of relaxation coursing through him. For some reason, the presence of the head chef always set him at ease.

“Good Afternoon, Kojiro.”

Kojiro’s head snapped in the direction of Langa’s voice, the bun on his head bouncing wildly as he broke into a wide and blindingly white grin.

“Hey there little prince, how’re you?”

If anyone else had called him ‘little prince’ Langa thought his head might explode, but something about the nickname coming from Kojiro felt endearing. He was like the older brother that Langa never had but always sort of craved. 

“I’m alright I suppose.” Langa looked down at his hands, the reprieve from his anxiety ending abruptly as the fear quickly rushed into place to fill the empty spaces in his mind and suffocate his thoughts.

“Mhm, sure you are.” Kojiro didn’t sound convinced. “You hungry?”

Langa smiled gratefully, “Yes, thank you.”

Kojiro placed a steaming bowl of beef stew, along with a fresh buttered roll in front of Langa, and he felt his eyes nearly water with gratitude. He tried to savor the taste of the food instead of inhaling it like he wanted to. Kojiro was the best cook in Nullam, maybe in the world... Langa certainly wouldn’t doubt it. He was a big man, towering over most of the guards at 6’3”, but he had a delicate way with food that turned something as plain as stew into a delicacy to be celebrated.

Before Langa knew it his bowl was empty and the only remnants of the roll were crumbs which he swept into his napkin.

“Thank you Kojiro, that was incredible.”

Kojiro shrugged as he took the bowl from Langa and washed it out.

“I’ve been working on spice combinations and I’m not sure if it’s quite right yet. I just feel like something is missing.”

“Tasted perfect to me.” Langa couldn’t possibly imagine a way to improve the stew, but Kojiro seemed to think otherwise.

“Well thank you for saying so. I’ll be sure to have you try it again when I get it just right.” He smiled again, and Langa grinned back.

“I look forward to it.”

Langa was quiet for a moment and felt the smile fade from his face as the conversation lulled. Now that he was full there was nothing for him to focus on other than the panic very present within him. He could feel Kojiro’s gaze fixed on the top of his head, but he didn’t say anything. Langa knew Kojiro was waiting for him to open up first as he had never really been one to pry into Langa’s emotions unless Langa wanted him to.

“I have a meeting with Kaoru and my mother at 3,” Langa said after a few moments, grimacing after he said the words aloud. Kojiro nodded somewhat knowingly.

“Do you know what it’s about?”

“I don’t have a clue. I think that’s what’s making me so nervous, I hate not knowing what to expect. Kaoru being there makes me even more nervous.” The pit in Langa’s stomach moved to his throat, cutting off his speech as he fought back tears. Kojiro pulled up a stool and sat next to Langa, looking at him sympathetically.

“Well first of all, can I ask you to take a deep breath?” 

Langa nodded, still not able to form any words.

“Okay, I’ll breathe with you. Just follow my lead.” Kojiro exaggerated the movement of breathing with his shoulders, slowly raising them and lowering them to give Langa a metric for when to inhale and when to exhale. He fought the lump in his throat, slowly filling and emptying his lungs, willing the anxiety to dissipate with his exhales. After a minute of slow breaths, Kojiro leaned on his hand.

“Better?”

“Much better.” Langa nodded in affirmation, and Kojiro gave him a thumbs up with his free hand.

“Okay, good. Now about Kaoru. Something you have to remember is that he is not nearly as frightening as you think he is.” Kojiro smirked as if he knew something Langa didn’t.

“I don’t understand how you could say that. Every time I’ve ever spoken to him he’s seemed either angry or indifferent, and he wouldn’t be at this meeting if it weren’t his idea in the first place. I just have no idea what he’s going to say or what I could have possibly done.”

“Don’t worry about him. If he says anything too terrible I’ll handle him.” An assistant chef stopped next to Kojiro upon hearing this comment and laughed.

“Is that what you were doing in the pantry with Kaoru last week? _Handling _him?” Langa choked a little, and the assistant ran off before Kojiro could blink. He cleared his throat, appearing unphased by the comment though Langa could see the tops of his ears blush red.__

__“ _Anyway _, what I mean is I can’t imagine you have all that much to be worried about. The Queen will be there as well, right?” Langa nodded.___ _

____“And she would never allow someone to ream you for any reason in front of her, right?”_ _ _ _

____“I mean, no one has ever tried before but I can’t imagine she would.”_ _ _ _

____“Exactly. Just because Kaoru is the head of the council doesn’t mean he’s going to be allowed to walk all over you. You’re still the Prince and your mother is still the Queen; he knows that.” There was a rare kind of sincerity in his eyes that Langa barely saw from anyone he spoke to. It was the kind of look that compelled you to trust someone, and Langa did._ _ _ _

____They spent the afternoon catching up, as it had been several weeks since Langa had ventured to the kitchens. Langa told him about the upcoming ball, though he didn’t go into detail about how the ball made him feel. Kojiro had done enough consoling him for the day and Langa didn’t want to become too much of a burden. Kojiro confided in Langa about the rumors he had heard concerning the raids to the South and how the villages there had been reduced to ash. He felt he understood a little better why his mother wanted extra protection within the castle._ _ _ _

____Before they knew it it was 2:45 and Langa was suddenly rushing to say goodbye to Kojiro so he would make it to the dreaded meeting on time. Kojiro pulled him into a moderately suffocating hug and ruffled his hair, and Langa resolved that he would visit the kitchens far more often. He had been undervaluing the kind of company Kojiiro brought._ _ _ _

____Langa tried to walk steadily toward the council room, which was conveniently just a few corridors away from the kitchens, though he could not stop the tremors in his knees and the nervous tapping of his fingers on his thighs. He stopped before the large doors of the chamber door, took a deep breath like he had done with Kojiro and clenched his hands to stifle as much of the nerves as possible._ _ _ _

____He heard a clock strike three somewhere nearby as he pushed the doors open and stepped inside._ _ _ _

____The council room was huge, big enough to fit the entire council of 25 people at a long table which stretched from wall to wall of the room. A large crystal chandelier hung heavily over the center of the table, casting bursts of light on the decorative stone walls. Seated at the table was his mother and Kaoru, and another person who had their back to Langa and therefore making them difficult to identify._ _ _ _

____Kaoru and his mother both stood. Kaoru had his long blush colored hair intricately plaited around his head and down his back and was wearing a decorative white tunic with a lavender capelet and slim black briefs, his spectacles perched on the tip of his nose._ _ _ _

____Langa’s mother smiled warmly at him and stretched out her hand towards him._ _ _ _

____“Thank you so much for meeting with us today my son, we’re so glad you could make it.”_ _ _ _

____“Prince Langa.” Was all Kaoru said as he bent at the waist with a flourish of his hand, inviting Langa to take a seat at the table. Langa nodded, anxious to see who the third person at the table was. He hadn’t been made aware that a fourth party was going to join them._ _ _ _

____He circumnavigated the table and took a seat next to his mother who was seated at the head as always. As he sat down, he made eye contact with the person across from him and froze._ _ _ _

____“Langa, I would like to introduce you to Captain Reki Kyan. He will be tutoring you.”_ _ _ _

____Reki smiled and outstretched his hand._ _ _ _

____“Pleased to meet you Prince Langa.”_ _ _ _


End file.
